Mon Obsession
by Tokyangess1
Summary: Hyugacest histoire entre nos deux ninjas hyuga x) ps je suis aussi sur wattpad x) enjoy
1. Ma Réconciliation

Voilà ma fanfiction sur NejiXHinata

Je vous laisse apprécier.

* * *

Je m'appelle Neji Hyûga j'appartiens à la branche segondaire (bonke) du clan, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier n'y y échapper car je porte le sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

Je suis le protecteur de la branche principale et noble (soke)et particulièrement de ma cousine Hinata-sama qui a un an de moins que moi.

Depuis enfant je l'ai toujours détesté et admiré à la fois, en réalité j'ai du mal à identifier mes émotions et mes sensations, surtout à son égard .

La branche principale m'a révulsé car il ne voulait pas voir mon vrai potentiel ! J'ai toujours était supérieur à Hinata-sama en tout point mais pas de ligné et de sang.

De ce fait j'ai toujours haï la branche principale, un jour fou de rage j'ai même faillit tuer Hinata-sama mais sa c'était avant.

Il y a quelque temps ma cousine c'est faite enlever par Orochimaru, moi et mes coéquipiers sommes aller la récupéré.

Durant ma mission je me sentait mal... Et j'étais pressé de la sauver ma chère cousine, sur le chemin du retour je me sentait vraiment soulager et "heureux" je crois.

En tous cas de ce que m'avait expliqué Kiba et Tenten mes compagnons de sauvetage, face à ma tentative d'explication par rapport à mon ressenti, c'est selon eux l'état d'esprit dans lequel je semblait me trouver.

Il m'ont conseillé de me réconcilier avec elle, ce fut très dur mais je l'ai fait et la un vrai poids à quitté mes épaules suite à sa, je ne saurai l'expliquer mais cela me convenait parfaitement.

À partir de ce moment une autre sensation inconnu, plus surprenante et évolutive (je me gardait toutefois de partager ces chamboulements qui se déroulait en moi avec d'autres personne) à pris place, peu à peu ces nouveaux ressentiments prirent la place de ma haine envers Hinata-sama.

En sa présence je me sentait bien apaisé , quand elle était pas là je "paniquait", lorsque je la regardait elle semblait si parfaite, malgré sa faiblesse, je n'avais plus envi de la liquidée mais plutôt de la protèger. Le soir son visage hantait mes pensées avant de m'endormir et quand elle mentionnait son admiration pour Naruto cette haine que je connaissais tant ressurgissait néanmoins, pas envers elle cette fois ci mais envers le blond !

J'adorais passer des moment avec elle, pour les entraînements, les repas, les discussions, les mission, les rassemblements familiaux et j'en passe, et ce même si nous ne parlions pas.

Elle était devenu mon oxygène, ma bouée de sauvetage je ne pouvait plus me passer d'elle mais que m'arrivait t'il Merde!

Et si les autres remarquait ma faiblesse ? Bordel !

J'ai donc décider suite à sa confession envers moi de devenir plus forte pour Naruto, de proposé mon aide afin de l'entraîner pour qu'elle progresse ce qu'elle accepta sur le champs avec son éblouissant sourire qui me foudroya sur place , bref !

C'était sa volonté pour progresser et non la mienne me convainquîs je.

Le Kharma me souriait, c'était que du bon !

Cette situation justifierait tous les futurs moments ensemble sans éveillé la curiosité, ni soupçons de plus en tant que protecteur Hyûga le clan validerai totalement l'initiative et quant à moi je pourrai être avec elle quasiment partout et tout le temps.

Malgré l'évidence je refusait clairement de voir la réalité et me voilait complètement la face derrière mon rôle de serviteur protecteur dévoué du clan.

C'est donc comme cela que depuis un bon moment sous l'alibi de l'entraînement je reste avec Hinata-sama à longueur de journées. Bien évidemment en agissant de la sorte j' était heureux mais mes sensations se sont confortablement installer on pris de l'empleur et des sentiments envers elle sont apparut qui ont eux même encore muter tout récemment... Super !

Me voilà dans une situation bien originale moi Hyûga Nejk.

De ces faits la vie est devenue dur pour moi ces derniers temps...mes hormones me mettent à dur épreuve.

* * *

Ps je suis surtout sur wattpad abonnez vous x) 


	2. Mon Mentor

* * *

Je suis Hinata du clan Hyûga, je m'entraîne depuis quelquesannées quotidiennement avec le génie du clan mon cousin Neji, cela en vu de devenir plus forte afin de protéger le village, mes amis et Naruto-kun...

Autrefois Neji-oniisan me détestait mais après mettre faite enlever par l'horrible Orochimaru et récupérée par lui et des amis il s'est excusé et depuis tout va mieux. Il a toujours la même personnalité mais il n'est plus agressif dutout envers mois, je suis vraiment contente et soulager.

Une fin d'après midi sur le porche en face du terrain d'entraînement du clan nous étions assis ensemble, je profitait pour lui parler du fait qu'il aurait dû à mon sens être l'héritier du clan Hyûga, que j'étais vraiment désolée d'être si faible et d'attirer le déshonneur sur nous.

J'émettais ensuite le souhait et la volonté de devenir plus forte pour devenir la digne héritière des Hyûga et c'est contre toute attente qu'il me proposa son aide pour atteindre mes objectifs.

J'accepta tout de suite l'aide de Neji-oniisan, il était le prodige des Hyûga si il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider c'était bien lui etpuis sa me fesai plaisir d'être avec lui après tout ce temps perdu à cause de ses blessures, ses souffrances et sa haines.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard que nous commencions l'entraînement, il me ré-testa en me combattant et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour me mettre hors jeu.

Ce fut donc le début d'un long entraînement mais je ne lâcherai rien Naruto-kun était parti avec Jiraya pour s'entraîner et revenir plus fort alors moi aussi je travaillerai dur avec mon cousin pour devenir meilleures.

Pendant nos temps d'entraînement Niisan ne fut pas tendre avec moi, et n'y allait pas de main morte, mais j'ai vraiment progresser je ne peut toujours pas le battre mais je ne perd pas espoir et continue sans relâche mes efforts.

* * *

Voilà mon 2eme chapitre j'ai pour projet de faire un lemon particulier par la suite sa intéresse?


End file.
